In the breeding of animals, there are problems such as the frequent occurrence of diarrhea and other diseases. In general, there has been supplied to animals an antibiotic or a feed stuff containing an antibiotic to avoid those diseases. However, in such cases, it has been fairly difficult to prevent such diseases. Further, the application of a large quantity of the antibiotics to animals causes the remaining of the antibiotics in the body, eggs, milk and the like of animals. The remaining antibiotics bring harmful influences on people who take meats, eggs and milk containing the antibiotics to produce sometimes anti-drugs bacilli in the bodies of the people.
Now, we have found a safe pharmaceutical composition for animals which is based on natural materials and can prevent the frequent occurrence of diarrhea and other diseases of animals.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition for animals which is based on safe natural materials and which can step up the growth of the animals by the prevention of the frequent occurrence of diarrhea and other diseases of animals. A further object is to provide a pharmaceutical composition favored by animals. Another object is to provide a pharmaceutical composition for animals being safe for people who take meats, eggs and milks of the animals.